My Bestest Best Friend
by starwishes
Summary: Character Death Kira wasn't the one who killed Nicol, instead, it was the Archangel. Athrun seeks revenge, but Kira stands in his way, will Athrun kill his best friend to avenge Nicol? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New story! It's gonna be a short one though, I'm thinking it's going to be about 4 chapters…

**Warning! This contains Character Death (Nicol's death doesn't count) **

"…" Speech

"…" _thoughts/ flashback speech_

I do not own! - Takes place after the Archangel takes off from Orb, before Nicol dies.

XXXXXXXXX

Kira sighed comfortably. He was lying on his bed, and the Archangel has taken off from Orb for a few days already. They hadn't met any enemies yet, and Kira hoped that they would lay off for the rest of this trip to Alaska. _"I doubt it,"_ he thought. _"I've always been a person to have foolish hope though." _

He turned to face the wall, deep in thought. _"I wonder what Athrun would've said if Cagalli didn't appear at that time. Does he still care? Would he really kill me? Does our friendship mean nothing to him? Athrun…"_ A tear escaped his eye. Kira wiped it off furiously. _"Curse you Athrun; you're confusing me so much."_

Sighing he turned back so that he was facing the ceiling. _"Might as well go and take a nap, I have to treasure the time I have." _ He got under the blanket and curled up into a ball in a comfortable position.

His eyes were about to close into a peaceful slumber when the intercom blasted. "All hands to level one battle stations! I repeat all hands to level one battle stations!"

Cursing and blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Kira snapped the blankets off and rushed towards the launch deck. _"Why now of all times?" _

Hurriedly, he put on his flight suit and helmet on and got into the Strike. He buckled his seat belt and started the MS. He waited impatiently as he looked on the familiar screen set up.

Miriallia's image popped up in the right top corner. "Hey."

"Hey," Kira muttered. "All set."

Miriallia looked at him worried. "Be careful."

Kira rolled his eyes. He went through with this every time he went out to fight. He said his line. "I will, you too."

Miriallia nodded. "All right, we're going to attach the Aile Striker Pack. All systems green, ready when you are."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, heading out!" Kira said as he blasted into the clear, blue, cloudy sky. He smiled at the sight. _"It's so peaceful, looking at the sky, it reminds me of old times when me and Athrun used to do it. No one would've thought this place is a battlefield." _

"Ensign Yamato," Lt. Badgirel's voice came through. "Stay close to the ship," she warned.

"Yes ma'am," Kira replied. Up ahead were the forms of four Gundams. The Blitz took off away from the three and headed towards Kira, the Aegis and the Duel went towards the Archangel and the Buster took on the Skygrasper holding Lt. La Flaga.

Kira swiftly dodged the incoming beam rifle shots. He took out his own beam rifle and repetitively shot at the Blitz. None of them hit the black machine; however, one of the shots was close enough so that the pilot had to jerk off course for a second.

Kira took out his beam saber and cut off the Blitz's left arm. Flipping quickly over the machine, he stepped on the back the Blitz and pushed off. The MS plunged downwards quickly.

"AHHH!" the pilot screamed in shock.

"Nicol!" Athrun voice cried over the intercom. He quickly took after the Strike to take over Nicol's spot.

"Athrun…" Kira landed on a piece of land a few meters away. Athrun followed him and landed opposite of him. Kira flicked on a switch and Athrun's face appeared in the screen.

"Kira," Athrun acknowledged.

Kira sighed. Well, at least he was acknowledging him right? "Do… do you hate me?"

Athrun paused, as if thinking for a while. Kira's face sported a hurt look, usually; Athrun would say it without any millisecond hesitation. Now… Athrun might actually hate him. "No."

Kira mentally sighed in relief. "Then, why are you fighting me?"

"I should ask you that question!" Athrun said angrily. "You're a Coordinator, Kira, yet you still fight with the Naturals! You say something about protecting your friends, so I suppose that I'm not part of that group anymore, right!"

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief. "You still are my friend Athrun. You always will be, but you can protect yourself, you're a ZAFT elite member. The friends I have aboard that ship were never trained to be a soldier. They are all volunteers, because the Archangel was short of people when we got on. I can't just leave them to die, I just can't! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because," Athrun said, "my orders were to kill you or capture you and the Strike back. But my orders have changed, and now, I have to kill you before you destroy more of our troops, before you kill more ZAFT soldiers!"

Kira winced noticeably at the harsh words. "So you will kill me then, because they were your orders."

Athrun hung his head. "I don't know anymore."

Kira's eyes flashed with pain. Tears were threatening to appear but he swallowed them down. "I see. Our friendship is in ruins now I guess."

"It doesn't have to be," Athrun said. "Come to the PLANTs, you don't even have to fight, just don't be on the Earth Alliance."

"I can't," Kira said stubbornly. "I told you already, I can't and I won't betray my friends like this." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I…I would die for each and every friend I have if I could save them."

Athrun bit his lip and didn't say a word. His head had snapped back up after Kira's last sentence.

"Do…do you remember our promise years ago?" Kira suddenly asked. "The one we made 10 years ago?"

Athrun nodded. "Yeah… we were both six…"

_(Flashback)_

_A blue haired boy panted slightly as his emerald green eyes watched a brown haired boy run swiftly through the school playground. He groaned tiredly. "Kiraaaa!" He complained. "We've been running for a long time, can't we stop for a second?"_

"_Nope!" Kira said childishly. "I want to go on THAT hill over THHHERRRE!" _

_Athrun sweatdropped as the hyperactive child ran laughing and singing 'I like to move it', the song in Madagascar, over and over again. "Wait up! Kira!" _

_Kira turned and ran backwards just as quick. He stuck out his tongue towards his best friend. "You're just jealous that you can't run as fast as I can!" Laughing at his own logic, the little boy turned back and sprinted towards his beloved hill. _

_Athrun sighed. "I am not jealous of your running skills! Kira! KIIIIRAAAAAA!" He whined. "Come baaacckk!" Sighing again, he started running as fast as his little legs could carry him. _

_Finally, Athrun collapsed on a hill in front of Kira's hill. Kira was dancing on his hill, giggling and laughing for no apparent reason. Athrun sat down, crossed legs, on the soft green grass of spring. _

"_Awww, Athrun," Kira said. "Aren't you gonna come here, on MY hill?"_

_Athrun pouted a bit. "I'm too tired Kira. I'm not gonna move for another 3 hours!" _

_Kira paused for a moment then giggled. "Well, I'm gonna make you move!" Sprinting towards his oblivious friend, he tackled Athrun and the two of them rolled down the hill. Kira laughed childishly while Athrun screamed in terror._

_As soon as the two of them reached the bottom, Kira bounced back up and pulled a terrified Athrun back up the hill. "Let's do that again!" _

_He dragged a flabbergasted down the hill again and then back up. Kira and Athrun rolled down the hill for a few minutes before stopping at the bottom of the hill, both of them laughing in pleasure and delight. Both had grass stains and mud on their clothes and pieces of grass sticking out of their hair. _

_Kira rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the blue-haired Coordinator. "That was fun, wasn't it?"_

"_Uh huh," Athrun replied. "But still, you scared me really bad when you pushed me off that hill."_

"_Sorry," Kira said cutely, pouting. "But you were just sitting there, I couldn't help it." He paused slightly as if waiting for Athrun's response. He got none. "You know, you should relax a bit more. You're always so stiff and formal around people you don't know. You should have more fun!" _

_Athrun snapped up in a sitting position. "Stiff and formal!" _

_Kira nodded. "Like when you bow and introduce yourself. You should play more often! Besides we are only 6 years old! We have 5000 more years to live!" _

_Athrun struggled to raise an eyebrow. "5000 years?"_

_Kira nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! I'm gonna out live you! I'm gonna live to 5006 years old!"_

"_Nuh uh!" Athrun said. "I'm gonna live to 5007!"_

"_I'm gonna live to 5008!"_

"_5009!"_

"_5010!" Kira laughed happily. Soon Athrun joined him. Kira suddenly stopped and looked at Athrun. "Promise that we would be friends forever?" _

_Athrun gave him a strange look, but nodded eagerly. "Definitely! We would be friends forever! Wherever you go, I'll follow! We'll stick to each other through thick and thin!" _

_Kira blinked, confused. "Whaattt? What does that mean?"_

_Athrun shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I dunno, I heard it on TV yesterday."_

"_Oh," Kira said. _

"_Why did you ask?" Athrun asked._

"_For the promise?" Kira said. Athrun nodded. "Because you're my bestest best friend ever!" _

_(End Flashback)_

"Guess we failed that promise," Kira muttered.

"Kira…" Athrun started.

"Athrun!" Nicol's voice blared over the intercom. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Athrun quickly responded.

"What are you doing standing there?" Nicol asked, concerned and confused.

"Oh, uh," Athrun stumbled. "I'll be there in a sec!" As if he was acting, he shot a few times at Kira and shot off into the sky.

Kira nimbly dodged the shots. He took off as well, chasing Athrun but Nicol blocked his way. He tried to get around, but Nicol took out his beam saber and forced Kira back.

"Oh no you don't," Nicol said. "I'm your opponent now."

Kira cursed slightly, but he drove Nicol closer to the ship, so he could help out when the Archangel needed it. They exchanged shots, and Kira had to dispose his shield when one of Nicol's shots had hit it.

Kira fought desperately, trying to get Nicol out of his way, he could see the Archangel struggling. He took out his beam saber and it clashed with Nicol's beam saber. He tried to get the upper hand, but he was failing. Instead, he tried another plan.

He ducked under the saber, flipped backwards and kicked Nicol's head. Then, using his beam saber, he sliced the Blitz' legs off. Kira backed away as the bottom half of the Blitz exploded.

"Nicol!" Athrun screamed.

And then, without warning, Archangel fired its Godfrieds (AN: Spelling?) and as if time suddenly slowed down, the twin beams slowly hit the black MS. Two humungous explosions followed up, and Kira was blown away slightly.

Athrun's eyes widened as he saw his friends' machine blow up. "NICOL!" He screamed in terror. Nothing but metal pieces fell from where the Blitz used to be. Athrun's breath started coming in short gasps as disbelief overcame him.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared uselessly at the legged ship. He could see that Dearka and Yzak were angry too, as both of them were fighting much harder.

Hot tears of sadness fell quickly down Athrun's face. Grief. That emotion again, the same one he felt when his mother had died, when Rusty had died, when Miguel had died, and now, when Nicol had died. He hated that emotion so much, he didn't want to feel it again, and slowly that grief turned into anger.

Screaming in anger, Athrun raced off to attack the Archangel but was intercepted by Kira. "Get out of my way!" he screamed. "NOW!" He used his beam saber and tried to get around Kira.

"Athrun!" Kira blocked the shot with his own beam saber. "Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!" Athrun yelled, enraged. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THAT SHIP KILLED MY FRIEND!" He continued to try to get to the Archangel. "DAMN YOU! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I won't let you get to them," Kira grunted out. "I will not let you! I'm sorry for your lost, but still I won't let you kill my friends!"

"You don't know anything!" Athrun growled. "Your mother hasn't died! None of your friends have ever died! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Slowly, his anger faded away and grief overtook him again. He landed on the same island, sobs racking his body. "You don't understand…"

Kira followed him and landed across from him again, knowing that Athrun wouldn't fly off anytime soon. Athrun's image was still on his left hand corner screen. He could see his best friend's red eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Athrun continued, "He was the only one who really understood me in the army." Kira knew that he was talking about the dead boy. Guilt consumed the brown haired boy. "He was so gentle and caring, he didn't belong in war. He only fought so the people he cared for, his people wouldn't waste away. He was only fifteen!"

"What the hell is your problem, Zala!" Yzak's voice screamed. "Stop standing there and kill that bastard! It's his damn fault that Nicol's dead!"

Yzak was being held back by a fighter plane, but he was winning by quite a bit. Dearka was also held back by a fighter plane, but it seems that this pilot was better than the one fighting Yzak. The Archangel was backing up both planes.

The Archangel neared the two Gundams on the island. "Stay close to the ship, Ensign Yamato!"

Kira nodded a bit weakly, still not used to death. It hurt him deeply to know that he had helped kill a good friend of Athrun's. It hurt him to see his best friend in so much pain. It was like a mental connection between the two friends, Kira could almost feel the mental pain his friend was in.

"Yamato! What do you think you're doing! Fight him already!" Lt. Badgirel's voice shrieked over the intercom.

Kira frowned. "I-"

"You can't kill him?" the strict lieutenant growled. "Get used to it boy, this is a war; you're supposed to kill your enemies."

Kira bit his lip to keep him from shouting at the superior officer. _"But Athrun's not my enemy!"_

"Athrun, I don't want to fight you or your friends, please just leave us to go," Kira begged.

"No," Athrun responded shakily. "I won't allow that ship to pass!"

"You want to destroy it," Kira said sadly. "You want to destroy it because it destroyed your friend. Athrun, revenge will get you nowhere, it won't satisfy you, and it won't bring Nicol back."

Athrun glowered. "I don't care. They killed Nicol, and they will pay!" He turned around as if he was going to take off.

"I won't let you get to them!" Kira said furiously. He took the same position, ready to intercept Athrun if he did take off. "They're my friends, just like Nicol was yours."

Athrun scowled angrily. "Then I'll have to get through you!" He threw his shield towards Kira as if he hoped it would distract him. Kira took out his beam rifle and shot down the shield and ran towards Athrun.

Athrun took out his beam rifle as well and the two of them exchanged shots. All of them missed. Annoyed, Athrun exchanged his beam rifle for his beam saber. He charged and tried to chop off one of the Strike's arms.

Quickly, Kira exchanged his weapons as well and was just in time to clash his and Athrun's beam sabers together. Both struggled to get the upper hand. Finally, Kira swiftly jumped back and avoided the incoming yellow beam.

"Dammit!" Yzak's voice was strained. "Why did it have to go right now!" Athrun looked over, and both the Buster and the Duel had run out of power, and their Phase Shift Armor had turned down.

"_We have to get out of here, or all of us is gonna die here," _Athrun mentally scowled. He didn't want to get out of this area before that damned ship is down and dead!

"Dearka, Yzak, you guys get out of here," Athrun said, barely containing his anger. "I have some business to finish here."

"What!" Yzak screamed. "Are you insane, Zala! You can't finish the legged ship and the Strike by yourself!"

"I am not leaving until Nicol is revenged," Athrun growled. "If I let them go now, there might not be a chance that we meet again!"

XXXXX

End of Chapter 1 -

Please review! Was it good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

**Warning! This contains Character Death (Nicol's death doesn't count) **

"…" Speech

"…" _thoughts/ flashback speech_

I do not own! - Takes place after the Archangel takes off from Orb, before Nicol dies.

Note: I did some rewriting, not big changes, just some stuff to make it better. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXX

After a while, a disgruntled Yzak and a reluctant Dearka left the area to get reinforcements. Athrun turned and growled and the legged ship. "You're going down!" He took off from the island but was forced back on by the Strike. "Get out of my way!"

"Stop this Athrun," Kira begged. "Revenge isn't going to bring you anything!"

"Get the hell out of my way," Athrun hissed, ignoring Kira's comment. "Or I'll have to destroy you as well!"

Kira winced at the harsh words. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," Athrun spat, eventhough in his heart, he knew he was lying. "So just get out of my way!"

"No way!" Kira said stubbornly. "They're my friends! I won't let you!"

Athrun scowled. "Fine then, I'll just have to get through you!" He jumped from his place and slashed at Kira using all of his beam sabers. Kira grunted, having difficulty dodging them all. He cried out in surprise when one of them grazed his left arm. The cockpit shook.

Kira took out his own beam saber and retaliated. Clashes rang out as their sabers met each other, again and again, neither winning nor losing.

"Athrun…" Kira said slowly, begging. "Please don't do this."

"AHHHH!" Athrun screamed in rage and swung his beam sabers wildly, making Kira go on the defensive. He managed to cut off the Strike's head and one of its legs.

Kira managed to get both of the Aegis' legs off, disabling the red MS. "Good job, Ensign Yamato." Lt. Badgirel's voice came. "Just leave the rest to us."

"What?" Kira asked surprised. "What do you mean?"

His question was answered when the Archangel fired its Valiant beam. Kira's eyes widened in horror as the golden, electric charged beam headed its way towards a disabled Aegis.

"NO!" Kira screamed. "ATHRUN! GET OUT OF THE WAYYY!"

Athrun's eyes widened at the incoming beam. He froze on the spot, his energy spent. He already knew it was too late.

"AAATTHRRUUUN!" Kira screamed. "NOOO!"

Athrun closed his eyes, waiting for the incoming pain and death. He waited, and waited, and waited. It never came. But an explosion did, and it through the Aegis a few meters back. A part of the explosion hit the Aegis, and the cockpit shook and electric zapped out. Athrun immediately jumped out of the cockpit just in time before the Aegis exploded.

He was thrown back a couple meters. Once he hit the ground from falling 20 meters from above, he heard one of his legs crack. He winced. A broken leg, great.

A feeling of dread came over him. He looked around, knowing that the Aegis was destroyed, and was searching for the Strike.

Athrun's breath hitched as he saw what used to be the Strike's arm. Then he spotted the leg, the head… the torso. The torso was badly beaten; a hole went right through a part of it.

Kira had to be alive and around here somewhere…right? He ran around, frantically trying to find his best friend. "KIRA! KIRAAA!" He screamed. "Oh god please no…"

He spotted a prone body on the ground a few meters from where he was lying. Athrun could recognize the bloodied and dirtied flight suit. It was from the Earth Alliance… Athrun's breath came in short and hitched as his eyes widened in disbelief. _"Please don't be Kira…please!" _

He practically crawled and dragged his broken leg to the figure and kneeled beside it. He turned the body over, and surprisingly not, his eyes met a bloodied face of Kira. "Kira!" One look at the injuries, and you could tell that this boy wasn't going to last much longer. He had at least 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a large piece of plastic stuck out of his chest, a large slash across his stomach, both legs were broken, one of his arms were twisted, and there was a very large and deep cut on his temple. It was a miracle that he even had a body after that blast. "Kira? Wake up!"

Purple eyes that were glazed over with pain opened slowly. "A-Athru-n?" He coughed up blood and then gasped in pain as his movements jarred his broken ribs.

"Kira!" Athrun didn't even try holding back his tears. The logical part of his mind told him that Kira wasn't going to survive, but he denied it. Kira HAD to survive… he just can't die! "Shhh… I'm going to bring you into my ship for medical help. Just hold on."

Kira managed a small sad smile. "I-I'm n-not going to survive-" he coughed up more blood and winced in pain. "- this. Y-you kn-know it's t-true."

"NO!" Athrun cried. "You are going to survive. You have to!" More tears escaped his eyes. "You have to…" He sat down, lifted Kira up (making sure he didn't touch one of Kira's many many injuries) and put his best friend's head on his shoulder. Kira's back leaned against Athrun's chest. Athrun leaned against what used to be a part of the Strike. Athrun carefully hugged him close. "Please don't go…"

Kira relaxed and got as comfortable as he could with two broken legs. He coughed up more blood and winced when he tasted the metallic taste as the blood flowed out of his mouth. "I-I'm dying, A-Athrun… a-and y-you know it…"

Athrun just cried into Kira's hair, ignoring all the blood that was smearing onto his face. "Why? Why did you jump in front of me like that!"

Kira smiled softly. "I t-told you. I would g-gladly g-give my life if I w-was able to s-save a f-friend… you're n-no exception. You're my b-best f-friend, always were, a-always w-will b-be." His voice shook as pain overcame his senses for a second. "D-don't cry…"

"How can I not?" Athrun sobbed. "You're gonna die! Oh god… you shouldn't have done that! I should have been the one to get hit! Not you!"

"D-don't say that," Kira muttered. He could see black dots dance across his vision. He understood what it meant. His death was close. His life is close to an end. His head throbbed and he was dizzy.

Athrun immediately noticed Kira's body sagging against his own. "Kira! Don't die yet… please… oh god, don't take him! Please! Not Kira!"

Kira smiled weakly. The black dots grew bigger and bigger until blackness enveloped his sight. Pain blasted from every point of his body until it numbed his mind. Then… everything went still, the numbness spread across his whole body and he felt himself being pulled up and out of something. Then, he felt nothing and his mind blanked into oblivion and death.

XXX

Athrun stared at the slumped body. Disbelief came over his mind.

"_No…nononononononon!" _Athrun bit his lip. He turned Kira around, afraid of the answer.

Half-lidded purple eyes stared back at him.

Emotionless eyes, cold eyes.

_Eyes that were utterly_ _lifeless._

Athrun frantically checked Kira's pulse, practically poking everywhere around his neck. Nothing. He clutched the body to his own, crying, sobbing, denying. "No… no no no! Kira no!" Athrun shook the body, refusing to believe Kira was actually… _dead._ "Don't go! Please… don't leave! Come back! Damn you! Damn you… you were supposed to live for another 5000 years! YOU LIAR!"

Athrun cradled Kira's head, ignoring all the blood that smeared onto his destroyed flight suit. "Don't you remember your promise? That you'll come to the PLANTs after? How can you fulfill that promise if you're dead? HUH! Wake up! WAKE UP! Come on Kira… don't die on me…"

His mind burned the idea of Kira being dead, but every time Athrun looked at Kira's face all he could see was dead purple eyes. He knew Kira was dead.

Dead.

_Dead! _

Athrun clutched the body in front of him, his mind denying it over and over again. Denying the fact that he'd never be able to see Kira again. Denying the fact that he'd never dance around the snow with Kira tackling him from behind. Denying the fact that Kira won't be there to comfort him again. Denying the fact that once he sees the pictures he has of Kira he would cry because he knows that he knows that he's dead.

"Don't you remember the time it was my birthday? You had snuck into our lunar prep school to get your present for me. I had to go get you and I was so surprised that the present was a mechanic dog. You gave me the inspiration to make more mechanic toys did you know?"

That was how Yzak and Dearka had found the broken boy and the dead Coordinator half an hour later with reinforcements. Athrun was still telling Kira to wake up, rocking the brown haired boy. He kept on muttering old memories, as if hoping that Kira would somehow wake up because of that.

Yzak and Dearka had managed to tear Athrun away from the body. They had to seduce him because he was thrashing around wildly even with a broken leg. The rest of the ZAFT team had taken the body away to be buried in the PLANTs later on.

XXXX

(After the war ended)

Athrun kneeled in front of a tombstone the one on top of his best friend's body. He sighed as he put flowers in front of it. And then he put chocolates beside the flowers. "Hey Kira. Good news, the war ended about a week ago. I always knew you hated the war and killing people." He traced his best friend's name that was imprinted on the tombstone. "I'm sorry, I know I'm late. I know I should've come last week. But I hate this. I hate coming here; no it's not because of you. It's because every time I come here, I remember the reason why you died. I hate talking to a piece of rock. I hate talking without a response. I hate remembering your death. I hate remembering that I can't simply go to you for advice or for fun. I hate it!"

He sat down in front of the grave and sighed. "I'm sorry. Anyways, did you know you had a twin sister? You met her before, her name's Cagalli. We found out a bit after I joined the Archangel. Speaking about Cagalli, I have another piece of good news. Cagalli and I are engaged. She helped me so much during the war, especially about coping with your death and my dad's. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." He smiled. "I brought some flowers, your favourite ones, the White Symphony. And some chocolates. I remember you telling me how much you love chocolates, their flavor and all the sugar it contains."

Athrun sighed. "Everything seems so dull and dead ever since you died. I wish I hadn't been so rash about Nicol's death. Maybe, just maybe, everything might've been different. You might not have died, and maybe many wouldn't have died. You were always the person who loved saving people.

Athrun got up. "Well, I have to go; Cagalli and I are discussing our marriage plans. I can't be late, or she'll have my head on a silver platter. Oh yeah, we already decided on the date, May 16th. It's too bad you won't be able to see it. It's real peaceful here on Earth and on the PLANTs. It's too bad you're not here, you loved peace didn't you? You were always the kind of person to love peace. You're just like Lacus in that sense." Athrun looked thoughtful. "You know, you two would've made a great couple… if you hadn't died…" He sighed. "I'll visit you next week. Until then, see you."

With that, he walked away from the gravestone which had a picture of a smiling, cheerful looking sixteen year old boy.

Right above it, the air seemed to twinkle. A soft voice flowed by the grave, so soft, it could be mistaken for the sound of the wind. "Congratulations Athrun. Don't forget, I'll always be here for you in spirit. Remember you're forever my bestest best friend!"

XXXXX

End of story.

Hehe. I actually meant it to be longer, but I decided to cut it short. I was gonna have Athrun commit suicide and get more drama. But then my friend had said that Athrun isn't so mentally impaired to commit suicide over his best friend's death. I was going to do it anyways but I couldn't think of how I was going to write a suicide scene. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!

Review!


End file.
